Don't let me go
by KellyDS
Summary: It all beggin with an undercover mission but end up with something much bigger
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, so I wrote this fiction a couple month ago in french but Mayaluna convinced me to translate it in english :) I'm really sorry for the mistakes, I'm not a nativ so please have mercy ahaha. I really hope you'll enjoy it, if you do, I'll post the rest of it :) **

**Enjoy**

Not paying much attention on Chin's briefing about their new investigation, Kono couldn't retain the bad mood she had accumulated since her return to the Five-0, a month ago. She was not certain that she still had a place in the team since Lori 's arrival, so many things have changed. The pleasure she felt before had gradually dissipate. Now she was waiting for the end of the day with visible impatience.

-All right, Kono you'll team up with Lori, you will make a friendly visit to our primary suspect, Chin I would like you to collect as many information as possible on his computer and Danny and I will go to the family. No opposition? Asked Steve.

-Absolutely not. Kono hissed.

Yes, Kono could definitely not deny the issue anymore. What annoyed her most wasn't Lori, it wasn't her job either, it was Steve the problem. On the last month, they hadn't made team together even once, choosing Lori or Danny instead. And although she doesn't want to admit it, his choice was eating her from the inside, didn't he trust her anymore? Worse, did he prefer Lori? She shook her head furiously, chasing her dreams of her mind. He could do whatever he wanted after all.

The trip to the suspect's house was without a doubt one of the longest Kono never lived. She really didn't want to hate Lori, only she really wasn't helping. Any opportunity was good for her complaints, her taste for music was at least questionable and most of all, she spent most of the time describing how she didn't understand the people who loved the sea and surfing. Kono always considered herself as a person rather serene, obviously it was before she get to know the young blonde.

The car was submerged in an ominous silence, Steve, the gaze to the horizon, seemed plunged in a deep meditation. Don't get him wrong, Danny enjoyed the silence, but not when Steve was the subject. He didn't said much during the interview with the family and the return to the QG seemed to be the same.

- You know what, you're going to drive me crazy! Is that what you want? That I get as stamped as you? Because it works pretty well so far ... Can I know what's going on in your sociopathic head?

Steve turned his attention to his teammate, and contented himself to ask a simple question that was going on and on in his head for weeks.

-Do you think Kono is unhappy with us?

- What now? What are you talking about?

- Since she came back she isn't the same, she's distant, cold, and seems to particularly hate me. I mean, she clearly has no pleasure in coming to work in the morning and ...

- Oh, I see. I should have known ...

- What are you talking about?

- You acting like a Teddy bear around Kono! Steve, you can be talented in many things but as soon as the issue affects women you are the most helpless man I've ever met. Kono acts like that because since she's got back not once you team up with her, choosing Lori over her. She has the impression that you have replaced her, that's all. Believe me, I know women my friend, you're not far away to make your ass kicked by our young rookie.

The young SEAL nodded slowly pondering the words of the agent. Danno was wrong, Steve was not helpless with women, he only was with Kono.

Soon, the investigation leads to a Strip Club. A simple cover for a drug cartel, in the heart of Hawaii. Members of the Five-0 were all gathered around the electronic table or whatever his name was like Danny always complained. The team was going on the club undercover, that wasn't really the problem, not what was debating this afternoon was who would rather do it.

- I can go there as a dancer and tell you from the inside ... _Kono said._

- No _shouted Steve quickly. _We can send Lori, She'll inform us when the deal is done and ...

Kono was really pissed now, she really didn't like what he was insinuating. She was more than qualified to do this kind of operation, and that he didn't think that she was able to do it put her in a cold fury. Meanwhile, Danny was vigorously massaging his eardrums, his teammate was a first class asshole.

- No, I think that Kono is the most suited for this cover, She knows their language so she can re-translate their discussion to us _explained Danny slowly_.

The young surfer glared at her boss, waiting for any argument contradicting Danny, he never came. Impassive, the young SEAL nodded.

Steve had sit on the back of the club so he could without any difficulty monitor every move of the suspects ... Although right now, he only had eyes for Kono dancing on a bar in the center of the room, her hair fluttered in the sandstone of her movements, her tanned skin was enhanced by fine particles of glitter, her magnificent curves to sight of all just hidden by her tiny underwear. He quickly signed to the bartender, who in turn hastened to prevent the young woman she had unearthed a customer, surprised, she looked at the back of the room before metting her boss' eyes. She sighed slightly, so far she wondered what could be worse than having to waddle to music too strong to be properly appreciated, the karma must had taking this for a challenge, and had reacted accordingly, from now on she would have to do it on the legs of her boss, who recently, behaved like one hell of an asshole.

Her face didn't express her joy usual, she was still upset, Steve knew it, only he couldn't stand the looks of the mens, undressing her with their eyes, making her dirty.

Kono gently slipped her fingers on Steve's chest, she snuggled close to him, continuing her number.

- What's going on boss? You were afraid I would get fired ?

- No, I _he_ _almost lost it when she slides along his body pressing lightly on his pelvis, repeating the movement several times  
><em>  
>- I bet you're disappointed that Lori is not in my place isn't it Steve? That's right, she's so much more voluptuous than me? Is it her legs? <em>asked the young woman riding on Steve's thighs. She stroked his legs dangling in the air.<em>Or maybe it's her breasts?

- Kono, you need to stop. _He threatened her darkly_

- Oh no Steve! You are the one that should stop! I'm sick of you treating me like I was less than nothing, you avoid me. If you want me to leave the team Steve, asks me! Don't make me feel like crap every time you choose Lori rather than me, because I don't deserve it and you know it! I ...

Without any warning, the young lieutenant crashed his lips on the young woman, he surrounded her face with his hands while the girl clung the hair of his head. She let out a moan that only animated more Steve. When they separated by pure need of oxygen, not envy, they remained there, devouring each other with their eyes. Before neither of them could say anything, Danny's voice spoke in the atrium of the two infiltrators, the suspects had arrived. Kono broke the spell the first and got up against Steve's will.

It didn't take long before the young woman in cover was requested by the boss of the cartel. Thirty minutes past since she was with them, playing the foolish girl so the business showed no concern over her and soon spoke openly of their plans. Danny, Chin and Lori, stayed in the truck outside, had everything they needed. Steve tried to warn his young rookie with a nod that the work was finished, he saw the relief of the young woman while her body's muscles relaxed. He couldn't say exactly what sparked the void that followed; he only saw one of the men near Kono pointing a weapon a few inches from her face. It took a millisecond before Steve got his gun his hand ready to fire. He didn't get the opportunity, Kono had already broke the arm of his assailant, she stole his gun before shooting him in the knee, immobilizing him. Steve hadn't been idle either, knocking down half of the table. Steve threw a glance at the young woman, that was now pointed a gun at him.

- Steve!

The ball whistled just inches from his right ear, while behind him, he felt a mass hit the ground, he turned to see a henchman of the trafficker, his eyes still wide open with surprise, while a warm trickle of blood streamed down his face taking departure in the middle of his forehead. He turned and his blood ran cold, Kono, the weapon pointed towards the ground paid no attention to the last survivor holding a knife, and plunged his blade into the abdomen of the young woman in no second. She groans of pain, her eyes on Steve grew with pain, while the thug was about to stab a second time Kono. The Lieutenant Commander shot the officer coldly. It wasn't a rational decision, on the contrary, it was his feelings and emotions that had pulled the trigger. He was near Kono even before the body of the Hawaiian reaches the ground. The girl staggered slightly, Steve embraced and helped her to lie on the floor, while emergency crews arrived.

- Kono, stay with me, you hear me! I forbid you to die! That's an order! I beg you.

He gently kissed her cheeks stained with salt water, while compressing the wound increasingly bloody. He only heard vaguely Swat team arrived, he struggled into a state when the paramedics try to push him away from Kono, it didn't react when Danny and Chin ran to him, no, he did nothing, nothing more than watching the young woman he had kissed a few minutes earlier, because if she died, a part of him would died with her.

**The next chapter will come the more likely next week :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, so first of all, thank you very much for the reviews and the alerts and all, it's really amazing, i love reading them ahah. So I hope this second chapter will please you, and you can always leave a reviews to tell me if you liked it or not :)

Thank's to cm757 whom agree to correct my chapter :) so i'll be more pleasant to read

The room was plunged into a complete silence, not a person was moving, it was like a freeze frame. Danny was sitting in a chair, you could see the worry painted all over his face, Lori was sitting a few inches from him, throwing discreet glances around her. She could notice the despair of Chin, resting his head on his hands, he was anxious. However, it was nothing compared to Steve, standing motionless, he hadn't left his eyes out of the doors of the gate leading to the operating rooms since their arrival. He didn't seem worried, no, it was the terror that lived in the features of the young SEAL now. And behind this mask of horror, you could find, without a doubt, an unspoken love, one that he certainly hadn't even realized of yet. Sitting next to her new colleagues, she also realized that Kono was the centerpiece of this team, she was the glue that allowed them to remain united. The young Hawaiian could not die for the good of the team, for the weelth of her colleagues.

Danny's head snapped up as Steve rushed to the door, where a surgeon was coming towards the small group. Chin got up in an instant too, standing beside Steve and they both held their breath. The young detective noticed the clenched fists of his teammate, he was supposed to not let any emotion show because of his training, but he failed miserably standing there, his members tense. The doctor's voice, an assault to the Danny's ears as silence reigned in the room, rang.

- The surgery is finished, we were able to close the wound, but the liver and kidneys were damaged. The bleeding has stopped, however, she lost a lot of blood so she was immersed in a medical induced coma, she will remain this way for several days but unfortunately, she will only be able to wake up by herself.

- In what room is she ? _Steve launched_

- Unfortunately, only family is allowed to visit Ms. Kalakaua for now. You can come back tomorrow ...

Chin nodded, and followed the doctor leaving the three agents alone. Danny sighed loudly. She was gonna be fine. She had to. They all needed a good night of sleep. He did, at least. However, he didn't make the mistake of trying to dissuade Steve of staying, he knew him too well. He would not move from there, he wouldn't get any rest before he could see her. He knew that. Lor, though, didn't.

- What are you doing? You heard the doctor, we can't do anything for now ... _Lori tried a little annoyed._

- I'll stay.

- You should really go home, get some rest ...

Danny tried to stop her before the SEAL unleashed himself on the young blonde. Too late, though, that boat had already sealed.

- Do not tell me what I should or should not do! I'll stay here! You know nothing about this team, you know nothing about Kono and especially you don't know anything about me! You should go away before you go too far ...

Annoyed, Danny draged Lori outside the hospital. When they were outside, it was Danny's turn to yell at the young women.

- Are you crazy? No, really I'm serious, you have to be crazy, because honestly, I do not see any other possibility. You have to be insane for treating Steve like a child, especially when his rookie, straight out of the police academy, has just escaped from death! Something's wrong with you. Let me give you some advice too, go home, rest up and wait. We'll call you, it might be better that you stay away for a few days.

- I didn't do anything wrong…

- Well this is the exact reason why you should stay away ! You just don't see all the stupid things that you do.

The door of his car slammed on the last words, leaving Lori alone in the parking lot.

When Chin reappeared in the waiting room, he was not surprised to find his boss. He sank into a chair near his, and after a few minutes he finally decided to speak.

- She'll be okay, she's tough. _Chin said_

- I'm sorry Chin, everything is my fault, I should have protect her, I promised her I would…

- Steve, don't do that, nothing could stop Kono, ... you know as well as I do that she is the most stubborn woman on the island ... so if she decided to save you in this club at the detriment of her life, she would have gonne through with it anyway, even if someone tried to stoop her.

- I know, and it should have never happened ... Why would she do this for me? _Steve muttered, rubbing his temples._

- Because she loves you and this team more than anything else. He put a comforting hand on the shoulder of the young man. -Room 205, go ahead, I told the nurse.

Steve got up almost immediately, he made a slight nod to the young Hawaiian as a sign of thanks, words were unnecessary each knowing what the other meant.

Frozen in front of the doorway, Steve quantified the damage. Connected to several machines which he didn't know for the most of them the name, the young woman seemed lost in this bed. Numerous pipes around her. After several minutes he finally decided to approach Kono. He settled into a chair a few inches from her. He said nothing, he just spent the next four hours looking at her, watching her strugle to survive. He didn't touch her either, too afraid she would break. The kiss he had shared with her kept invading his memory, if he had previously regretted having to yield to this impulse, the only regret he had in that moment with her, was for not having done it sooner, not telling her how he felt ...

The sun filtered through the heavy curtains for several minutes already when Danny appeared with two coffees in hand.

- How is she ? _asked Danny_

- There's been no change- _he said tersely._

Danny approached the young woman, placed a light kiss on her forehead and sat on the chair opposite to his teammate. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

- You can go, take a shower and rest for a few hours, I'll just stay here.

- I know, I'll just stay a little longer.

So they stayed at Kono's bedside, Danny making small talk by complaining about the weather or his ex-wife, not that he really had to complain, but he just knew it was the only thing that allowed Steve to keep his temper.

Shortly after noon, Steve finally decided to go to headwuarters for a few hours to change and adjust a few things about the report he had to fill out. Danny sighed with relief, he approached the young Hawaiian, and then began a long monologue with her, even if he wasn't sure she was listening.

- My God, I really thought he would never leave. You see what you make us do Kono? I know that where you are it must be quiet and relaxing but we need you back babe, for us, for Steve. And let's be honest here, the colors of the hospital don't suit you. You just look much prettier in the sun. Maybe when you wake up you can try to teach me to surf again? And I promise to make an effort, not complaining as much ... I could even do your paperwork for a week? Well, if you can forget that part when you wake up it would be nice ... Do not hurry yourself okay, but if you could just wake up a little sooner... Oh my God, have I already talked about the housing prices here? But seriously what is this shit? Is this like a conspiracy or something, like did they all meet one day for making my life a living hell ?

Three days were now passed and the young woman didn't show any signs of improvement. Their shifts continued. Steve hadn't really slept since the attack on his teammate,the anxiety was killing him. Dressed in a wrinkled shirt, he was rubbing his stubble frenetecly. He was still silent, contenting to watch her and ruminate internally. A nurse suddenly approached and entered in the room.

- You know, I'm sure she's really glad to have someone this close to her supporting her.

-Oh, uh, we weren't really that close. I'm her boss.

- Well, for someone who's not close to her Mr. McGarrett, you spend a pretty huge amount of time in this room eating her with your eyes.

Uncomfortable, Steve shifted in his chair.

-Oh, don't worry, after a 30-year career, one can recognize a man who has feelings for a woman. Talk to her, explain her how you feel, how you want her back ... At best, it will wake her up, at worst, you will feel lighter.

With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her. She waited a few moments before hearing Steve's voice. She smiled and, satisfied, got back to her buisness

- You, you know as well as I do that I'm completely helpless when it comes to express my feelings, Kono. It's one of the things you love to make fun of. Truth is, I'm not exactly a man of words. More of action, you know ?- He paused a moment. -Only, I can't do anything to help you make it. So if talking can help, I will. He gently took her hand in his and continued muttering. Kono, I need you to open your beautiful eyes, that you inlight me with your ideas, your intelligence and your beauty. A deep sigh escaped his lips. I need you to look at me and understand me with no need of worlds like only you can do. I need to hold you in my arms and feeling you alive. So I beg you, if you hear me, wake up and amaze me as soon as you can. Okay?

He observed for few seconds the delicate fingers of the young woman lost in the immensity of his hand, he finally carried them to his lips and kissed them. He had certanily realized what he felt for Kono wasn't just 'brotherly love' anymore.

He loved her. As she lay there, under his intent gaze, he knew for sure, he loved this woman.

A terrible suffering awoke in her, disoriented, she tried in vain to move, inhalating some oxygen as the pain became more and more violent. Where was she? Images of the attack came back to her, sad remnant of her memories. Was she dead? It wasn't possible, death couldn't be that painful. Gradually she was able to perceive some sounds around her, the frenetic "Beeps" of a monitor controlling someone's breathing, she couldn't say whether it belonged to her or not. She tried once again to move her limbs, fingers ... no movement, the young woman was terrified, nothing was worse than being trapped inside your own body.

However, as the minutes passed, she felt her body become more and more tangible and gently, she managed to move her fingers, her hands were wrapped in a wonderful heat. She felt someone there, close to her, and while she was struggling not to sink back into the darkness, she heard a voice :

- Kono? Thank God, I'm begging you, open your eyes !

The next chapter will be here at the end of the next week or monday :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so sorry for the time it took to put the third chapter online, but there was some issues with the corrections and all. So sorry again, hop you'll enjoy it :)**

Thank to my beta reader cm757 :)

-Kono, take your time ok, don't rush it. Are you in pain?

Kono shook her head. Her vision still cloudy, she blinked her eyes regularly. After a few minutes, the room stopped spinning and she was able to look at Steve. He smiled, a smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes, and laid a hand gently on her face.

Steve knew he would have to warn the others that the young woman woke up. But he couldn't, by pure selfishness. He wanted her to himself for a few hours, then he would call them. A movement in the bed attracted the attention of the SEAL towards his teammate, she now had her hazel eyes set on him. She tried to sit up, which only caused her a cry of pain.

- Shit!

- Kono, what are you doing ? Don't move !

- Wow, I just woke up and you're already giving me orders boss?

- Steve, please, I think now you can call me Steve.

- I like boss - _She ran her long fingers over her abdomen, trying to take a deep breath_ - Ouha, he knew how to use a knife ...

- Yeah, he did. - _Steve muttered bitterly._ - I'll get the nurses to give you some pain killers ...

- No! I swear if you try to move through that door, I am going to kick your ass! I'm not kidding !

- Oh really ? – _asked Steve_- and how are you going to do that, exactly? Lying in bed with a hole in your belly?

- I learned with the best!

- Kono, you're wrong, you should take something

- No, I, I don't want to go back to sleep ... -_ her voice came out hoarse._

Steve nodded, he kissed her forehead and held her hand in his. Kono appreciated the silence that settled down, she appreciated Steve's presence and most of all she appreciated the caresses he lavished on her hand. She knew she would have to answer his questions sooner or later, but for now, she could forget all of her anxieties, fears, and just enjoy the moment. She wasn't dead and Steve was with her.

Kono, gently opened her eyes. How the hell did she fall asleep ? Steve was not there, she realized with a pang in the heart. She would have want him near her when shewoke up again.

- Hey cousin!

- Chin, Danny!

The three colleagues exchanged a hug, the pain that the young woman felt was nothing compared to the joy and relief that flooded out of them.

- We were scared, you know ... -_ confessed Chin_

- I know, I'm sorry, I should have payed more attention, I ...

- Never mind, you did what you had to do Kono. – _she nodded._

- How long was I out ?

-Few hours, I had to kick Steve's ass for him to get the fuck out and go home, for a shower and at least a bite to eat. If you could have seen him, it's been days he's siting on the chair moping ... I think the only time he ate was when the nurses threatened to block access to your room if he didn't eat something. You really worried him, Kono.

Chin was certain thta Kono's laughter echoed throughout the walls of the hospital. Steve and his cousin had some stuff to talk about. Maybe when both their guards were down they could get to it.

- I'm fine!

- You were stabbed Kono, you are not doing well - _scolded Danny_

She sighed with boredom, the three men had not blinked since the beginning of this conversation, camping firmly on their decision, a decision made without her consent of course. She should have been worried as she saw all of those smiles when they arrived together. The traitors ...

- I wont go to Chin's house ! ! You're preparing for the wedding, I don't want to-

- We thought about that too, - _Chin added before she could go further_

-You'll just come to my place – _Steve concluded casually._

- I'll what? No, no, that is out of question! - _She pointed her finger at the others before adding_.- I won't, do you hear me ?

- Babe, I am truly sorry to leave you with the caveman here, but I doubt that my hotel room is the most comfortable for you and ...

- You know what would be comfortable for me? My home!

- It's never been a proposition Kono, only a condition for your discharge from the hospital - _told the young seal with a smile._

- And that is making you smile isn't it? erase these stupid smiles off your faces before I shoot you !

Kono crossed her arms angrily changing her mind at the last minute, the pain still too present. The three officers shook their heads and without a word went out the door. When Steve, the last one out, was about to go through the door, he heard the Kono's voice.

- Ok fine! But remember that moment, because I am going to make your life a living hell, I'll be a real pain in the ass and when you won't support me anymore, when you want to send me back to my place or strangle me with your own hands, I want you to be able to remember this particular day!

- I'll pick you up this afternoon.

The young woman spent the following hours preparing her bag, she had spent a week in this room and although she wanted the boys to believe that she would have prefered to stay here rather than go to Steve's, it was all further from the truth. She would have agreed to sleep in her office if it had allowed her to leave. The idea of living with Steve was scary, however, they hadn't talked about the kiss they had shared before the accident and as painful as it was for Kono, Steve would certainly not put it on the table. This cohabitation would change things, the young Hawaiian knew it, it only remained to see if it would be bad or good.

Her t-shirt up, Kono looked at the wound left by the blade in front of the mirror. Despite the long minutes of refusal,Kono had to take the SEAL's room who was on the ground floor and so much more convenient. She felt a presence behind her, and she turned around to see Steve, his features hard, he was like that since the hospital and seemed to refrain himself from saying something, only it was too much for her.

- What's going on? I know you want to say something, Steve! Say it, just don't look at me like that!

- You could have gotten yourself killed!

- I know it's a risk with the job we do ...

- No, Kono! You almost died protecting me, you lowered your guard to ensure mine! And that is not acceptable! You have no right to sacrifice yourself for me!

-Ok, so, let me get this straight, you can die for me, for the team, but I can't do the same?

- You can't die, you're like the soul of this team!

- Oh am I? Because that is not the feeling I had in these recent weeks with Lori... How do you think I felt when we came to Thailand to save you, when you all got out of that helicopter laughing? I'm out of place in this team, that's what I am.

- Don't you dare say that, Kono...

- You know what, maybe what's really bothering you abotu what I did is what's involved, how much I'm ready to give out for you… while you would never do the same.

These last words were spat in the face of Steve as a poison, she turned and seconds later he heard the door slam after her. He didn't move, analyzing the words, what they meant. Kono had misinterpreted what he had tried to set up, he didn't want her away from him, he wanted to move away from the feelings he had for her. He thought about it and it was possible that they were reciprocated by her. The bitterness that had presented itselft in the lieutenant officer in the recent days gave way to a slight spark, a sweet promise.

The young woman was not difficult to find, located on the sand, gently twirling her hair around her finger, alone in the moonlight. He moved to her side.

- You don't make it easy, you know.

- I really don't want to argue with you again Steve, leave me alone.

- I don't want to argue either. I just want you to hear me, you to keep quiet and let me talk, because I have a lot to say and I do not know if I have the courage to do it twice ...

Kono nodded and turned to look at the ocean.

-In the past few months I have pushed you away, I tried to avoid you and for that I had to use all my strengt, but… when I'm by your side Kono, I feel things that have no place and yet feel so right. Feelings that a… boss, should should not feel for his subordinate ... and the only thing I managed to do is to almost get yourself killed ... I'm only telling you this so that you understand why I did what I did. I expect nothing in return and you can do whatever you want, I'm not gonna judge you.

- Is this a joke? Because this-

- Are you incampable of believing anything I say ?

The tension that had developed between them fanted when the Kono's laugh resonated in the night, quickly followed by Steve's, however, they were brought back to reality.

- You are my boss Steve

- I know, and I will act accordingly if that's what you want from me.

- Do you have any idea of what people will think of me if I go out with my boss? You realize that I can't sacrifice the respect from the police for feelings that we have which we don't even know the extent yet. Maybe what you feel is only temporary… if you're gonna end up not supporting me, what will do ? I can't, I don't want that to happen.

- It will not happen Kono, I never get tired of you.

- Maybe we spend a few days together, see what happens, where it takes us ... not rush things…

Steve nodded, she'd given him a chance, an opportunity for the future and he would do everything to show her how he was sure of his feelings for her. They stayed on the beach for a few minutes and when the breeze got stronger, they decided to come back home.

It was Kono's scream that woke Steve up from his sleep, his service weapon in hand, he burst into the room again in a heartbeat. He did not know what he expected to see, but the sight of Kono frightened, huddled in their own sheets, gasping turned his stomach. He sat beside her and stroked her hair gently.

- I'm so sorry I woke you up, it was just a stupid nightmare…

- You're okay now.

He got up and as he was closing the door behind him, the voice of the young woman could be heard, fragile and supplicating.

- Steve, could ... could you stay with me tonight?

He said nothing, merely turned back and settled with her, his muscular arms surrounding her... after a few minutes, her breathing became regular while slowly, her eyelids closed.

**Thank you for all of your reviews I really enjoy reading them so please don't stop ahah. I'll try to post the next chapter asap**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there, so i just want to thank everybody who put my story in their favorits and all, i'm really glad you guy like it :) So, hope this one will be good too **

Kono tightened her embrace on him, leaving no space between her and Steve, slowly emerging from a quiet sleep she had enjoyed. A groan of pleasure escaped from her lips and only when she opened her eyes did she see that all that warm and het was coming from Steve.

- Oh my God, I'm sorry! I was ...

- Don't you even dare move away Kono.

She obediently changed her mind. Thinking she wanted to get away from him was ridiculous, she only did it because she was convinced she was disturbing him. A few rays on sunshine exposed his chest, he was magnificent. She then noticed that her hand was still on his chest, and although she didn't want to push her luck, since it was placed there, as well enjoy it properly right ? She therefore she started to trace her delicate fingers along his muscles, then she lingered on his tattoos, the very tips of her fingernails brushing, stroking them.

When her hand touched the waistband of his pants, she snapped her head up when she heard him take a sharp intake of breath. The young man's hand landed on hers, and, surprised, she met his gaze full of passion and desire. The young Hawaiian almost immediately blushed.

- I can assure you that I appreciate your attention but if we wanna learn to be together, then we're gonna hve to take this slow… because if you continue with what you're doing right now, then I will not be responsible for what could happen . I mean, God knows that nothing would please me more but I don't know if you want it… now.

- But I thought you were the kind of man not to be ordered around ... well, I guess I may be wrong ... for once

- Oh, in that case ...

He cupped her face and for the second time he kissed her, her lips tasted so sweet. But the kiss was not as heated as their first, he wanted her to understand all the feelings he had for her, reassure her, show her that he would wait untill she was ready. Kono had no difficulty in feeling it, drowned in an ocean of love and envy.

- I could get used to this you know?- Kono confessed gently touching the young man's lips.

- I certainly hope so. – he replied while chuckling slightly.

- Shouldn't you go to work boss?

- Danno can live without me for a day.

- Are you sure? Because I have a feeling that he's gonna come to your house anyway. - She rose and tied her hair in a bun.

- This T-shirt fits you much better than me ...

- Steve, concentrate!

- We won't open the door !

- You seriously think this door will stop him? Steve, you know he'll just bang on it or, you know, break it down.

- Fine… but I'll come back soon, I don't want you alone in here.

- I don't like being smoldred Steve, you know that.

- Yea, ok.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before closing the door of the bathroom behind him. She collapsed on the bed and could not stop an extreme satisfaction to overwhelme her, what happened to her was just incredible, almost too good to be true. Yet here she was, in his bed in his shirt still soaked with his scent. She had never been so scared in all her life, however, she would not flee, because whatever happens, Steve was worth it, Kono knew it.

…..

- That is not a word Kono !

- Are you sure? She put her hand to her abdomen before wincing.

- How many times is it gonna take for you to learn that?

- I don't know, how many times will it work?

- Good, 130 points for you.

- When I tell that to Danny ...

- What? Whether you win by cheating at Scrabble?

- Even worse, the fact that you let me win.

- And will you also tell him how you were eating my with your eyes the other morning after my shower?

- I absolutely don't know what you're talking about ...

- Oh really? No memory at all ?

She shook her head. - ... Or maybe it happened when your eyes were glued to my legs.

- Probably ... I'm very much looking forward to see you in this dress... he added with a smile

That night, something that they both had agreed to, they stayed in Steve's room. It only took them a little time before falling asleep.

Kono opened her eyes when she felt his gaze on her.

- hey…

- hi… - she answered in a sleepy voice, - how long has it been since you started staring at me like that?

- Not long enough ...

- I bet you used that line before…

Steve could not help laughing at this, bringing him almost immediately to the past year. Only now, there was nothing keeping him from doing all tose things he ahd wanted to do for such a long time. Before she could roll to the other side of the bed, he brushed her forehead with his lips, his breath cascading down her face as he whispered something in her ear. The reaction of the young woman was immediate, she shuddered with pleasure. He took it as a sign to continue.

- You're the only woman I want to see every morning when I woke up, and no, I have never said that to anyone…

Each word was a mild punishment for Kono, his lips brushing against hers but she could never really taste them. With a smile, Steve proceeded. Passing over her chin, her lips went down onto her neck, only giving her a few light kisses. Soon, the T-shirt of the young woman was across the room before going to crash into the ground, giving Steve a better access to every bit of her skin. He ran his fingers under her bra strap and along it, then went down leaving behind a trail of fire, and soon, Kono could not restrain her groans. When he got to her scar, the young woman froze, terrified at the idea that he would freak out when he saw it. What surprised her was when she felt a kiss directly on the wound, now closed, sweeping all of her fears. Her hands tangled in his hair, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment…

Suddenly two loud knocks on the main door startled her.

- Hey, it's Danny, open the door !

Eyes wide with horror, Kono froze completely on the bed.

- Maybe if we don't make noise he will go away ... - she whispered

- Danny, remember? - Steve said simply before hearing his teammate open the door with a thump.

- Oh shit, shit, shit!

She was fast to get up and to lock herself in the bathroom the minute Danny entered the room, screaming.

- Please don't tell me you're still in bed you lazy ass ...

- Well hello to you too Daniel. I wish i could say it was a pleasure to see you.

- Yeah like I care ... what ... - he stopped while tripping over a piece of cloth, which he picked up and prepared to snap again at his teammate.

-This is unbelievable, you really put your things everywhere ... Wait a minute ... It smells like a woman ! He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Your whole bed is un made.

- I slept in it so ...

- On both sides? I do not think so. Oh God Steve, you didn't bring a girl in your house while Kono is still here, did you ?

- Don't be stupid!

- Oh, Fuck ! you weren't in bed with Kono were you ?

- What ? Do you even see Kono in this room ?

- Oh, you were _so_in here with Kono...Were is she ? Is she hidden?

He rushed to the bathroom, followed by Steve, who tried in vain to stop him. When he opened the door, the room was empty, and Steve held back a sigh of relief ...

her bare feet touching the sand, Kono prayed to God that they hadn't heard her when she sneaked out the window. She ran up the beach, plunging into the water and out again at once in a winding machine.

When she appeared in the kitchen, she faked a surprised look before kissing Danny on the cheek.

- Danny, what are you doing here? Hi boss, I hope I didn't wake you this morning…

- No, absolutely not. – steve said, following her lead. - It's Danno here who did it by bolting into my room uninvited.

- Really?

- Yes, he has a problem with respect for privacy you know ...

- Oh, okay, I'm so sorry for caring for you. You know what, what if you were dead, huh ?

- Much more plausible than simply sleeping ...

- Well, who wants to eat? Kono proposed thus ending what she was sure was gonna become a _very_long argument.

Danny was eager to comply before gathering the ingredients he needed to prepare his famous omelette. Steve and Kono exchanged glances and Kono had to remember not to laugh ... They almost got caugh, yet they both knew they wouldn't stop what they had started, no matter what.


End file.
